1. The Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to mail and drop boxes, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a security mailbox for receiving and securing items deposited therein.
2. Description of Related Art.
Virtually every home in the United States now includes a receptacle for the delivery of mail. Typically, mailboxes consist of either a small box attached to the residence with a top opening in which mail is inserted, or an elongated box with a front opening that is placed on a post in front of the residence. These mailboxes are thus always accessible. Once mail is deposited inside, it can be removed by anyone, not just those with legitimate access to the residence. With the rising problems of identity theft and credit card fraud, the prospect of stolen or intercepted mail could have grave consequences.
One attempt to resolve this problem has been through the use of mail slots in a residential door. Typically, these consist of a slot through which mail may be inserted into the residence and a flap that closes over the slot. While this allows the mail to be secured in the residence, it also allows access to that residence. It has been known for these doors to be unlocked by reaching through the slot using tools. The mail and the entire residence can thus become insecure.
In many apartments and other grouped residences, mailboxes are centrally located, and keys are relied on to control access. While this allows mail to be secured, it limits the size of the mailboxes, requires the delivery personnel to carry keys to access those boxes to deposit mail, and each user to carry additional keys to access a box to take possession of that mail. Such grouped locking mailboxes are also complex in design and manufacture with multiple moving parts and access points, and multiple keys. These limitations make such locked boxes inappropriate for a single residence dwellings, where a larger mailbox or number of keys for access are not acceptable.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a receptacle for the delivery and securing of mail and other items which is simple in design and manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a mailbox that may be installed in a building to accept delivery of items from outside the building, without allowing access to that building.
It is an additional object of the present invention in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide a mailbox that will securely receive and store delivered items.
It is a further object of the present invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide a mailbox that may be installed in a freestanding plinth to securely receive and retain delivered items at any suitable location.
It is an additional object of the invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide a system and method for the installation and construction of a freestanding security mailbox.
The above objects and others not specifically recited are realized in a specific illustrative embodiment of a security deposit mailbox that may be installed in a wall, door or other structure. A pivoting door allows items to be placed into an attached pan from which the items slide or fall through an opening when the door is closed. The pan prevents access to the opening when the door is opened. A secure storage container is provided for retaining the deposited mail when the deposit box and secure storage container are mounted in a wall or plinth. A framework may be used to hold the desposit box and storage container during the installation.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.